Compartiendo sentimientos
by TheUnicornGay
Summary: Porque el amor es lo único que dos personas comparten aún cuando no compartan nada más. Y eso se aplicaba a su relación como si hubiese sido escrito para ellos.


No sé como está. Si bien, si mal...~ Como sea, me líe mucho. Iba a ser algo sencillo, típico, Mukuro en el sofá y Chrome en una esquina, la llama y pasa lo que el destino quiera que pase (?), pero quedó así, un mezcla de sentimientos y personalidades de ambos según mi punto de vista. Que no sé si es raro, pero por si las moscas.

Si le gusta a alguien, me caso con esa persona...~

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano_, adoradla(?).

* * *

Y estaban los dos solos en esa sala, él —realmente, nadie— no le daba importancia donde estuvieran Ken y Chikusa, a Fran lo tenía vigilado y estaba con los Varia, y M.M… bueno, ella estaría buscando como conseguir dinero por cualquier lado. Pero lo único importante era que estaban solos, y aún así, muy lejos para su gusto.

– Chrome... – Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara. Se quedó un pequeño eco hasta que volvió a hablar. – Ven.

La chica del parche le miró desde donde se encontraba. Asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se levanto del suelo, para ir lentamente hacía donde él se encontraba.

Se paró en frente y sonrió tímidamente. Él sonrió también, a su manera, la que hacía que Chrome se sonrojara y bajara la mirada al suelo.

No le quitaba la vista de encima, estaba acostumbrada pero aún así le intimidaba, y no quería mirarle directamente a los ojos, porque se iba a morir de la vergüenza, y ella aún no quería.

Ella sabía que se tenía que sentar a su lado, pedirle un sitio o lo que sea, sabía que Mukuro le había llamado para eso pero aún así, ella no haría nada que él no le pidiese o ordenase, aún cuando se notaba en la mirada de Mukuro.

Suspiró cansinamente y la tomó del brazo, sentándola en el sofá a su lado, bruscamente pero sin hacerle daño. Le sonrió.

– Mukuro-sama… ¿Por qué no me dijo que me sentara? Lo hubiera hecho…

– Quiero que hagas las cosas por ti sola, Chrome~– Río, acariciando la cabeza de la chica. Ella se acurrucó más a él, encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que dijo.

Según lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿Él quería que se fuera independizando? Ya lo hizo, demasiado para su gusto, se creó ilusiones ella sola y podía vivir sin sus compañeros, pero cosas típicas como esas, que Mukuro le dijera que viniera y se sentase a su lado, o de salir un rato, esas cosas no quería perderlas.

¿Por qué?, diréis… Porque eran más importantes para ella de lo que ya saltaba a la vista, y era decir. Porque Chrome no era de las que sonreía por nada y tampoco le gustaba poner sonrisas falsas, las veces que sonreía era para hacer una foto y pegarlas en la pared, porque eran momentos que podías contar con una mano. Claro, si sabías diferenciar sus sonrisas.

Mukuro podía. Y cuando veía que sonreía para él el ego que tenía —que era ya lo suficientemente grande para que Chrome se lo agrandara más— iba en aumento. Porque ella y sus sonrisas eran, para decirlo de alguna manera simple; adorables.

Eran, muy en el fondo y por mucho que él dijese que se parecían, muy diferentes. Mukuro podía ser tierno —pocas veces— cuando quisiera y según a ojos de quien, tierno podía ser con Chrome. Amable, con los de Kokuyo como mucho y a su manera. Pero, con los demás, ¿Qué quedaba? Ayudaba al Vongola porque era su deber como guardián, aún cuando le había cogido cierto aprecio al perdedor Tsuna, no le gustaba hacer favores a la gente.

Protegía a la gente ajena a Kokuyo porque Chrome les tenía cariño, y no quería que Chrome estuviese triste. Mukuro podía ser muchas cosas, incluso amable y cruel a la vez.

Y Mukuro era lo que era por eso. Por cada cosita pequeña que adornaba su ser, como si él fue un árbol de Navidad y su personalidad —perfectamente formada de pequeñas personalidades, pero él solo tenía una única personalidad; la suya, que se comía a las demás como depredador, y se hacía grande, muy grande.— eran las bolas que le decoraban.

Y Chrome adoraba eso. Porque la personalidad de su salvador le parecía divertida y graciosa, dejando de lado todo lo temerosa que pudiera llegar a ser, para ella era agradable.

Porque en realidad, lo único que tenían en común era el sentimiento que les unía. Ese sentimiento que compartían mutuamente.

Esas ganas de quererse. Esa necesidad de ambos de tener alguien en quien apoyarte. Porque sus vidas no eran fáciles, ser guardianes y sobrevivir era difícil.

Porque Mukuro solo podía ser sincero estando con Chrome. Y Chrome solo podía ser sincera con Mukuro. Era así de fácil. Sólo que la gente no entendía.


End file.
